To have the perfect familiy
by vikwhis13
Summary: SEQUEL TO CARLOS'S HELMET! How did Logan and Kendall find out about Carlos's mom?
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda the sequel to "Carlos's helmet". This takes place a few months later. Lately Carlos and Logan have been getting on each other's nerves, what happens when Logan takes things too far.**

Logan was on the couch watching 'the Doctor Network' and was observing as Dr. Burkleton operated on a patient who was getting plastic surgery. Dr. Burkleton was about to cut into the face when the channel changed to some cartoon. "HEY!" Logan yelled and saw Carlos holding the remote in his hand. "I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Carlos sat on the couch and asked "Who wants to watch a nerd cut into a lady's face?" Carlos asked coldly "I DO! AND IT WASN'T A LADY, IT WAS JUSTIN BIEBER!" Carlos smirked and looked up and Logan. "It's not funny! Give me the remote back!" Logan yelled and jumped on top of Carlos. "NO I WANT TO WATCH TV! YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THIS ALL DAY!" Soon they were playing tug-of-war with the remote.

Minutes later James ran in the room with a bath towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair, and holding a can of 'Cuda hairspray' "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" he asked. "Logan isn't going to let me watch TV!" Carlos yelled hoping James would take his side. "I was watching the Doctor Network!" Logan yelled back. James called Kendall into the room and he saw the two boys fighting over the TV. "They're fighting again?" Kendall asked nonchalantly. "Yes" James said. Kendall, being the laid back guy he is, just said "They'll sort it out. Just leave them alone." And Kendall left the room "Wait! But! Kendall!" James called after him. He sighed and saw Logan and Carlos still fighting over the remote. "This isn't going to end well" the thought to himself and walked back to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall and James were watching their fight from the kitchen "They've been at it for an hour" James told Kendall. "I told you they'll figure it out. You can't do everything for Carlos" James scowled and they both turned their attention back to the guys.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Logan yelled

"YOU'RE A STUPID NERD!" Carlos yelled back. Logan shoved Carlos and yelled "AT LEAST I CAN TELL THE DIFFERNCE FROM A CHICKEN AND A DUCK!"

"THEY LOOK THE SAME!"

"THERE'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE! EVEN A TODDLER COULD TELL THE DIFFERENCE!"

Carlos pushed Logan onto the floor. "HEY!" Logan yelled and grabbed Carlos's leg and pulled him to the ground. "STOP IT! NO ONE LIKE YOU!" Carlos shouted. "YOU SHOULD TALK! AT LEAST MY MOM LOVES ME!" Those words came out of Logan's mouth completely by accident. What Logan said struck Carlos in the heart. Tears filled his eyes and "I HATE YOU!" came out of his mouth he stood up, and he ran to his room.

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! MUA HA HA HA HA HA! By the time you people are reading this I'm more than likely to be writing the next chapter! **


	2. Who is to blame?

**Sorry last chapter ain't one of my best chapters I just needed to get to the point quickly. The rest should be better. You people should've seen my sister's reaction when she was reading the last chapter. She was laughing her head off when Logan said Carlos couldn't tell the difference from a chicken and a duck but then gasped when Logan told Carlos "At least my mom loves me". I guess some of you guys are wondering how Logan knew. All will be revealed in this chapter. ENJOY! =D**

Carlos slammed the door to his room, threw himself on his bed, and cried into his pillow. "Stupid James told them! He didn't keep his promise! I hate him!" he yelled in his pillow. "I HATE HIM! I WISH I NEVER TOLD HIM ANYTHING! I'M SO STUPID! I HATE MY SELF!" Tears were coming from his eyes, everything was fine until now. He opened his dresser and pulled out his picture and cried over it. It was a picture of his family from when he was about two years old, before his mom was a horrible person. His mom and Papi were standing next to each other while his mom was holding little Carlos, who was wearing a little suit and dress shoes, and his brother was standing in front of his Papi. "I wish things never got screwed up. I wish mom were still here. I wish mom loved me." He cried. Tears fell onto the picture.

There was a knock on his bed room door. "Carlos, buddy, are you okay" James yelled through the door. "GO AWAY!" Carlos yelled "I HATE YOU!" and cried harder. He threw his head back in his pillow, and clung to his picture. "Come on Carlos. You don't mean that" James said. Carlos ignored him.

James stood outside the door for a while. All he heard through the door was sobbing. He looked into the living room. Logan was still sitting on the floor, solid as a rock. "Logan I can't believe you said that!" he yelled. No answer. "I told both of you to keep it a secret, but you didn't listen." he scolded. "Now look at what you did". With that he entered Carlos's room.

The light, coming from the lamp, was dim. "Carlos?" he whispered. Carlos was on his side facing the window. "Carlos it's okay" James said kindly. "Go away" Carlos murmured. James sat on the bed and sat Carlos up. Carlos's face was flushed. "GET OUT!" he yelled. "No, Carlos, I want to talk to you." "I HATE YOU!" he yelled. "No you don't" he said calmly as he pulled him into his lap. Carlos quickly crawled out. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled. "I'm sorry Carlos." James apologized. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM! I HATE YOU!" Tears ran faster down his face. "I thought they should've known" James said regretfully. "YOU STUPID BACKSTABBER!" Carlos yelled. "I HATE YOU!"

"Stop saying that" James said "You don't mean that" James tried his best to stay calm and not lose his temper with Carlos. "YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I TRUSED! YOU TOLD THEM AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO! HOW COULD I NOT HATE YOU?" Carlos yelled in misery. Then he pushed James off his bed. James fell on the floor with a thud. Sobs kept escaping from Carlos. James tried to hug Carlos but he shoved him away. "GO AWAY!" Carlos yelled again and threw his family picture at him. James dodged it and the picture hit the wall. The glass shattered into pieces, then Carlos wailed. James said "Okay I'll leave you alone" and he opened the door to get out. Carlos walked to the other side of the room and fell to his knees on the glass. Carlos tried to pick up the glass and put everything back together but the glass kept cutting his hands. He gave up and just picked up the picture. He lay back down on his bed and hugged his picture close. His tears didn't cease.

James walked back into the living room to see Kendall helping Logan up.

"LOGAN YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE!" He shouted. Logan was still lost for words.

"I-I swear I didn't mean that." Logan said slowly.

"Well you said it! And now you can't take it back. You both promised not to tell him I told you" James yelled

"Yeah and you promised Carlos you wouldn't tell us" Kendall shouted. James opened his mouth to argue but Kendall was right. "Yeah that's what I thought. You're nothing but a hypocrite"

"I thought you and Logan should know what was bugging him. Look at what he just did to him. Thanks to Logan, Carlos is crying his eyes out." James said

"BLAME US ALL YOU WANT JAMES! BUT I KNOW YOU KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Kendall yelled. James chose to ignore that comment. James didn't know who to blame Kendall, Logan, Carlos, or himself.

**A/N: This is kinda starting to break my heart, but I'll get over it. Next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. =D**


	3. hugs needed

**Almost everything in this chapter came to me in a dream last night. TODAY IN SCIENCE CLASS I LEARNED THAT IF YOU'RE SMOKING AND DRINKING SODA YOUR BURPS CAN BE FLAMMIBLE! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? Scientifical fact, just look it up on the webernet. **

James couldn't figure out who to blame. It wasn't Carlos's fault all he did was trust. Kendall really didn't do too much either. Logan bragged about something Carlos had always wanted. But James told them in the first place. He sat on the couch, at one in the morning, gripping a mug of water, running all his thoughts through his head. Kendall and Logan already went to bed hours ago. He was alone in the room, everything was dead silent. "I wonder how Carlos is" James asked himself. He got up to see if he was asleep or still sobbing.

He slowly opened the door. The lamp was still on and Carlos was sleeping. "He must've cried himself to sleep" James whispered. James slowly approached the sleeping Latino and saw he was holding a picture. James slowly took it and looked at the family in the photo. It was Carlos's family. "That must be his mom" His mom really was beautiful. Her hair shined in the lighting, her tan skin was flawless, her smile was perfectly white, and Carlos had her eyes. "Carlos I'm so sorry" he whispered as he took off his helmet and placed it on the dresser. He put Carlos's legs under the sheets and pulled his covers to his shoulders. Then he turned off the lamp and walked back to his own room.

XXXXXThe next dayXXXXXXXX

Carlos just stayed in his room all day, craving the comfort James always gave him, but he didn't know if he could trust him anymore. He wrapped his body in a blanket hoping that it would have the same comforting effect, it didn't. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He felt like his friends just stabbed him in the back multiple times. "This is what I get for trusting" he said to himself. He wanted someone to tell him everything would be ok, but at the same time he didn't. He was so confused. "Would it've been better if I never told James about mom? Would I be so sad? Why did I tell him?" He asked himself over and over.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Carlos aren't you going to eat anything?" James called from outside the door. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" He yelled back. "Come on Kendall made corndogs" he tried to persuade Carlos. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" James sighed and walked away.

"This is your fault" Kendall said coldly as James entered the room.

"No it's not, its Logan's fault." James argued. Logan sat in a chair eating a sandwich.

"He didn't even mean what he said. You told us Carlos's secret when he wasn't ready for us to know."

"I wanted you guys to know what was bugging him" James and Kendall were face to face. Logan couldn't help but feel guilty. All of this really was his fault, he had to open up his big mouth. "Guys accu-"Logan started to say but was cut off by Kendall saying "hold on a sec" and continued yelling at James.

"We didn't ask for you to tell us! What the heck is your problem?" Kendall yelled

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" James yelled "CARLOS IS IN HIS ROOM BAWLING HIS EYES OUT AND YOU HAVN'T DONE A THING!"

"HE WANTS TO BE ALONE SO I'M LETTING HIM!" Kendall shouted

"NO HE WANTS SOMEONE TO TALK TO! IF HE DOESN'T TALK TO ANYONE HE'LL START BOTTLING EVERYTHING UP AGAIN AND WE BOTH KNOW HOW BAD THAT GETS!"

"IF HE WANTED TO TALK TO SOMEONE HE'D TELL US!" Kendall was getting really tired of James acting like he was the leader.

"HOW ARE YOU SO LAID BACK ABOUT EVERYTHING? ONE OF US COULD BE DYING AND YOU JUST SAY 'oh they're just dying nothing to worry about. Oooo Hockey'" James said in a goofy voice. The guilt was building up inside Logan. Seeing Carlos cry, and Kendall and James fight, just tore him apart. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but no luck. "YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Kendall shouted.

"YES YOU WOULD! YOU'RE SO LAID BACK ABOUT EVERYTHING, AND I'M TIRED OF IT!" James really was getting tired of Kendall not giving a crap about Carlos. Tears came to Logan's eyes, in a matter of seconds Logan was crying and ran out of the kitchen to his room.

.


	4. HOLY CRAP WHERE'D HE GO!

**I will try my very hardest to update quickly but I can't make any promises because I've got a huge report due soon and I have to study really hard for CSAPs! Poor Logie is crying now! What's gonna happen to BTR?**

Logan shut the door to his room. He sat against the door and hugged his knees to his chest. "This is my fault!" he cried "I'm so stupid! I wish I just let Carlos have the dumb TV! I wish those words never came out of my mouth! God I'm so stupid!" He kicked the book that was in front of his foot. Logan felt like he caused all this. "I have such a big mouth!" he yelled and kicked another book. He buried his head in his hands and continued to cry.

Then there was a knock on his door. He scooted away from the door and said "C-come in" a little shaky. James and Kendall came in the room. "Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. "Dude we're sorry" James said shutting the door "We didn't mean to make you cry." Kendall kneeled down to Logan's level. "Why did you run out like that?" he asked concerned. Logan sniffled and said "Because this is my entire fault" he managed to spit out "None of this would've happened if I didn't open my big mouth" Kendall wrapped him in a hug and said "No it's not your fault. It's not really anyone's fault." He lied to make him feel less guilty, he still thought it was James's fault. Tears still fell down Logan's face "God I caused all this!" he yelled "I just want things to go back to the way they were!" James just stood against the door. He still blamed Logan for everything that had happened and didn't think he should be doing anything.

"I didn't even mean what I said." Logan sobbed. "I just want to tell Carlos I'm sorry". "Then why don't you?" James asked. "What if he has another tantrum?" Kendall asked James. "I'm pretty sure he's calmed down by now. I'll go see." He stepped out the door quickly. He just said that to get out of there but he also wanted to know how Carlos was doing.

He knocked on the door "Carlos you still haven't come out of your room" No answer. "Carlos come on. At least eat something" still no answer. "Dude let's talk about this" No answer. James kept knocking. Finally he decided to unscrew the doorknob.

When it came off he walked slowly into the room, he didn't see Carlos. He didn't worry and looked behind the bed, nothing. Still not panicking he looked under his bed. Carlos wasn't under the bed. He started to feel a little worried and looked inside the closet. He wasn't even in his room. James walked into the hall and yelled "CARLOS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kendall and Logan walked out of Logan's room "Isn't he in his room?" Logan asked wiping away the last of his tears. "No he's not. Help me look around the apartment". They weren't too worried, Carlos was an awesome hider. James thought back to a time when they still lived in Minnesota they were playing hide and seek around the neighborhood.

Eight year old Logan Mitchel was it and after he finished counting of course he found James first because… well… he wasn't exactly thin and couldn't fit well in most places. He found James trying to hide behind a tree trunk in Logan's front yard. Then they tried to find Kendall. The guys eventually found him hiding in baby Katie's room just barely being able to fit inside the toy chest. James and Logan had to help him out from under all the stuffed animals. When they finally got him out they set out to find Carlos. They searched for about an hour and a half then they started to worry a little. They looked everywhere, in their houses, in their yards, and in the park, he was NO WHERE!" After they thought they searched every single inch of the neighborhood they started to panic. Kendall burst into his house calling for his "mama". When she heard about it she called the police, a.k.a Carlos's daddy and his crew, and they organized a search party to find Carlos. About two hours into the search the guys heard giggling coming from Carlos's police petal car that was in his drive way. The looked in little police car and saw Carlos hiding in it. "YOU FOUND ME!" he yelled popping out of the car. Kendall was mad, Logan felt stupid, and James just laughed. "I need to get new friends" Logan said to himself not meaning it. James called over the police and said they found Carlos. They didn't want to admit it but he cops were very embarrassed that a bunch of eight year olds found Carlos and not them.

"James snap out of it" Kendall said waving his hand in front of James's face. "Oh right" James said "We have to find Carlos" Kendall looked a little uneasy "He's not in the apartment. Logan and I looked everywhere" Now James was a little more worried. "Then we have to look around the PalmWoods." James said. Kendall started barking orders "Logan you call Jo, Morgan, Guitar dude, Tyler, and Camille and ask if they've or anyone has seen the kid. James you come with me and search the PalmWoods." James grabbed a couple of walkie-talkies and tossed one to Logan "Let's go" Kendall said.

James and Kendall stepped into the hall and got into the elevator. James wasn't very happy "Kendall, I have a question." Kendall looked at him "What?"

"How come whenever Carlos cries you act like it's no big deal, but when Logan started crying you actually did something?"

"Because Logan felt bad, I wasn't just gonna stand there" Kendall said like it should've been obvious.

"Carlos has been crying for a while and you haven't done anything." James said

"Well this is something Carlos has to figure out on his own. It'll make him a stronger person."

"No it won't!" James yelled "Carlos needs comfort from all his friends' not just one."

"Wait" Kendall said "You didn't care too much about Logan when he was crying."

"Because he caused all this! I have no sympathy for him!"

"No you did!" Kendall shouted

"I didn't! None of this would've happened if Logan didn't say anything"

"Okay James you know what you are getting mad at Logan for spilling a secret by accident and you told us Carlos's secret on POURPOSE!"

"I told you and Logan for a freakin' reason! Logan used it against Carlos and now look at what he did! If he never opened his mouth all four of us could be sitting on the couch watching TV!"

"James you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" Kendall yelled. Finally elevator doors opened and James stepped out and yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT KENDALL, I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

"FINE!" Kendall yelled and they both went separate ways to find Carlos.

eHe


	5. Finding Carlos

**Sorry if I repeat words a lot in the stories but my vocab ain't all that big and dictionaries confuse me so I just use words I know, but lucky you people cuz I learned some new words today. So anyways Carlos is lost, and Kendall and James have gotten into yet another fight. I have gotten to the point of the story where I don't even know what is going to happen to who or who is really to blame for all this. **

James looked in the lobby while Kendall looked around the pool. James was looking behind the couches when two feet appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw Morgan "Hey babe" she said. James got back to his feet and kissed her cheek "Hey sweet heart" he said"Can't talk right now. We can't find Carlos." James told her. Morgan looked worried "Oh no, is there anything I can do?" she asked. James pondered for a minute then said "Can you go upstairs to my apartment and help Logan organize a search party and look around the PalmWoods. And can you also call Kendall and tell him to look around town?" James still didn't want to talk to Kendall so he asked Morgan to do it. "Okay. I'll call you if we find him" she said and walked away.

James walked into the parking lot and walked to his red truck. He stepped in and drove to Roque Records. While he drove there he kept asking himself the same questions over and over again. "Is Carlos really hiding or did he run away? Why would he run away? Where would go?" It didn't take long to get to Roque Records. When he stepped out of the truck he was welcomed by Kelly. "James what are you doing here? You guys got the week off remember." James ignored what she said and said "Carlos ran away and we don't know where he is. Did he come here?" Kelly shook her head. "He didn't, sorry James"

"Can I look around?" he asked.

"Sure" Kelly said and opened the door for him. James ran into the building and started to search for Carlos in Gustavo's office. Carlos wasn't in there. Then he looked in the recording booth and the dance studio but there wasn't even a sign of Carlos. When he finished tearing apart the dance studio he sat on a box and took a break. Gustavo came into the room. "DOG!" he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" James told him. "Carlos ran off so I was looking for him. I was about to leave." He stood up and began to walk away when Gustavo yelled "WAIT! While you're here I want you to record a new song" James really wasn't in the mood to fight with Gustavo so he just sighed and said "okay fine, but can we please make it quick?" Gustavo glared at him and said "We'll work as long as it takes!" James groaned and pulled out his phone "Let me call someone" And he walked out of the room and called Kendall even though he really didn't want to talk to him. Kendall picked up and James quickly told him "Gustavo wants me to record a song quickly so keep looking around town." "Whatever" was Kendall's answer and they both hung up.

Kendall drove around town in his green truck. There was no sign of Carlos at all. He asked people around town if they've seen "a small teenager with black hair, tan skin, a birth mark on the right of his chin, and a helmet." One old lady said she saw a young man who looked just like walk down Angel Blvd, so Kendall drove around to look for him. The old lady must've had bad eye sight or a horrible memory because he didn't see Carlos at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five hours went by and no one saw Carlos. The sun was starting to set and James was finally released by Gustavo and drove back to the PalmWoods assuming that someone had found Carlos by now, even though no one called him, or texted him, or really gave him any sign of finding Carlos at all. When he entered the front door of apartment 2J Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch. "Did you guys find Carlos?" James asked them. "No" Logan said sadly.

"Then what are you guys doing just sitting there?" James yelled.

"James if no one has found him by now, were probably not going to find him" Kendall said. That just got James mad. James grabbed Kendall by the wrist "Help me find him" He said through his teeth and pulled Kendall out the door. "Logan stay here in case Carlos comes back." Logan nodded his head and James and Kendall left the room.

"DUDE WHAT THE HECK!" Kendall shouted as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" James shouted back. "Our friend is missing and you aren't doing anything!"

"Hey I looked for him and didn't find him! Carlos is eventually going to come home."

"You don't know that! Carlos was really mad at Logan! He probably tried to run away for good!" James argued

"James you over exaggerate about EVERYTHING! Carlos, your hair, your clothes, your fa-"Kendall was cut off by James "At least I care about Carlos!"

"And you think I don't!" Kendall shouted in shock.

"Well you sure don't act like it Kendall!" Kendall felt hurt. He cared about Carlos he really did but Kendall felt like he should figure out his family problems on his own instead of depending on James to make him feel better. Kendall took a deep breath and calmly said "Look James I'm sorry. I really do care about Carlos but he can't depend on you to make him feel better about his mom."

James started to feel slightly better too "Kendall I know that's how you dealt with your parents' divorce but Carlos has actually been traumatized by his mom, I just want to remind him we're here for him."

"It's going to be kinda hard for you to do that if he doesn't trust us anymore." Kendall said mournfully.

"Let's just say it's no one's fault, put all of this behind us, and find Carlos so we can tell him we're sorry." James said. Kendall nodded his head and continued driving.

They were looking around town for three hours then they decided to look around at a park about twenty minutes away from Roque Records. They both stepped out and walked around to the back "James you look on the east side of the park and I'll look in the west part. I'll call you if I find him" Kendall said grabbing two flashlights and handed one to James. They both spread out and went to look for their missing friend.

**A/N: Can't really say I liked this chapter but I'm happy I finally found a point where I can get Kendall and James to forgive and forget. I'll tell you right I know who I want to find Carlos I just don't know how, where, or when. Til my next chapter! =)**


	6. everyone misses you

**Wow the reviews for last chapter came in 10 minutes after I updated! So any ways Carlos is still missing and it's like 11:00pm everyone is James is scared for Carlos, Logan feels like crap for causing all this, and Kendall is just being the leader. Will they find Carlos or is he gone forever?**

Logan paced the floor of his room feeling guilty. "Carlos is gone because of me" he said to himself "I shouldn't have said anything. God I feel so bad." It felt like the guilt was eating his insides. He never meant to hurt his best friend and cause all this. Look at what a few words did. It make Carlos cry, James and Kendall fight, Carlos run away, and had everyone look for Carlos at 11:00 at night. He just wanted to tell everyone he was sorry for everything he's done. He let out a sigh and then his phone rang. 'Camille' flashed across the screen. Logan picked it up "Hey it's me" he said casually. "Have any of you found Carlos yet?" she asked a little worried herself. "No, I'm just waiting at home in case he decides to come home. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. Everyone is worried sick about him." Camille said

"Yeah, we are worried too. I caused all this." Logan said tears threatening to fall.

"Logie I told you already, you didn't mean to tell him he's worthless." Logan told everyone who was helping to find Carlos that he called him a 'worthless thing who needed a life' to keep his secret. Camille continued "It doesn't really matter now because what's been said had been said and now instead of blaming yourself, the best thing you can do is when he comes home, give him a hug and promise him you'll never say that ever again."

"And that's what I'm going to do." Logan said determined.

"Good and when he comes home I'm gonna be right there to say hello" Camille said. Logan started to feel a little awkward. "Actually Camille, knowing James, he's probably just going to send Carlos off to bed after a lecture of some kind. But you can see him tomorrow."

"No problem" she said "Call me if you find Carlos."

"Okay" Logan said and they both hung up. Then Logan decided to call Kendall. He dialed the number and waited for him to answer. "Hey man" Kendall said. "Hey Kendall, have you or James found Carlos yet? Everyone at the PalmWoods is worried about him."

"Really?" Kendall asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, Camille just called and said they wanted to see him tomorrow."

"They can if we find him. We might have to call the police soon if we don't find him soon." Kendall said a little uneasy.

"How soon is 'soon'?" Logan asked. It was almost 11:30 he wanted to go to bed without having to sleep with guilt gnawing at his insides and worry on his mind. "Probably two or three hours." Kendall said. "Yeah okay" Logan said and hung up.

Kendall put his phone back in his pocket. "CARLOS!" He called "COME ON BUDDY PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HERE!" Kendall kept moving the flashlight back and forth hoping, no, praying Carlos would be at the park somewhere. God must've received his prayers, he finally found Carlos sitting against a tree trunk, crying into his hands. Before he went over there he decided to call James. When James answered he tried to stay quiet to keep Carlos from running off. "Dude I found him!" Kendall said full of joy. "Where?" James asked a little antsy. "Doesn't matter just meet us back at the truck in a few minutes." "You got it." James said and they hung up.

Kendall slowly approached Carlos and quietly said "Carlos?" he seemed a little scared. "No Carlos it's okay. It's me, Kendall." Carlos looked up and saw Kendall towering over him. He sniffled "Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm trying to find you, that's what I'm doing here." Kendall told him. "Everyone at the PalmWoods is worried sick about you."

"You're lying" Carlos said with tears still running down his face.

"No buddy, they really do miss you." He tried to assure him, but Carlos still wasn't convinced. Carlos turned away. "Come on Carlos you have to come home." Kendall said extending his hand to help him up. "NO!" Carlos shouted "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THOSE STUPID BACKSTABBERS!" He tried to run away but Kendall grabbed his wrist. "Carlos you can't run away from everything! Come home!" Carlos still refused and started to hit Kendall's hand to make him let go. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!" he yelled. "LET GO!"

"CARLOS NO! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME! EVERYONE IS FREAKIN' WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kendall said refusing to let go, no matter how hard Carlos hit him. Carlos started to punch Kendall in the arms and torso. He tried his hardest to ignore the pain Carlos was giving him. Kendall fought back the best he could without hurting his best friend. "STOP LYING TO ME!" Carlos screamed. "CARLOS REALLY EVERYONE WANTS YOU BACK AT THE PALMWOODS!". Carlos was yelling, and screaming and telling Kendall to "stop lying to him". Carlos felt like no one liked him anymore. He felt useless, invisible, a waste of oxygen. Kendall was trying to get Carlos to stop and calm down. "YOU'RE A STUPID LIER! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Carlos yelled. Kendall was confused, Carlos was crying when he found him, and now he was yelling at him. Carlos fell to his knees and started to sob. "Carlos, why are you crying?" Kendall asked. He didn't answer back, he just sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Kendall stood him up and walked back to the truck supporting Carlos's weight trying to prevent him from falling on the ground.

When they were a few minutes away from the truck James ran to them and asked "Why is he crying?" and attempted to grab Carlos by the shoulders. "DON'T!" Carlos yelled and tried to beat James too, but James was to strong and lifted him into his arms. Carlos continued to weakly hit James's chest and soon broke down again. The feeling of being in James arms made Carlos break down in tears because it was the familiar warmth he always poured his feelings out in. "Why is he crying?" James asked again. Kendall just shrugged and said "He just did it when I told him to come home." "Alright" James said "Let's just go" James carried Carlos back to the truck the remainder of the way.

They got back to the truck James loaded the still sobbing Carlos into the back seat, Kendall took the wheel, and James got in the passenger's seat. They finally got to go home at almost mid-night.


	7. Quiet your mind

**I just remembered the guys live with Mrs. Knight and Katie and I haven't put them in the story at all, so let's just pretend Mrs. Knight was on a business trip in New York and Katie was left with Kelly cuz she doesn't trust the guys with Katie. **

**So Kendall has found Carlos crying against a tree. He told him to come home and Carlos started to yell and tell him he didn't want to come home. Carlos felt like Kendall was lying about everyone missing him. He finally got Carlos to get up and they headed home.**

Logan was lying on his back, in his bed trying to fall asleep hoping everything was just a dream, that he let Carlos have the TV, that no one was mad at anyone. It seemed a little late, since it happened almost three days ago, but he didn't care. He glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was 12:56am. Logan hadn't gotten a call or a text from either Kendall or James. He was starting to lose hope that Carlos would be found, or unharmed. Los Angeles was full of crime, Logan couldn't shake the thought of Carlos being stabbed, or kidnapped, or shot. Logan sat up in his bed and was about to reach for the phone and call James when he heard the front door slam. He sat still and stayed perfectly quiet to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He heard cries coming from the living room. He wasn't imagining it, they found Carlos. He flung his sheets to the side and opened his door. He saw James carrying Carlos and they were about to sit on the couch and Kendall had Carlos's helmet in his hands.

"Guys!" he called out and rushed to them "Oh my God you found him!" he said relieved. He looked at Carlos who was sobbing in James's arms "Carlos why'd you run away?" He asked. Carlos continued to cry. Kendall put down the helmet and walked to the kitchen to get Carlos some food. "Why'd you run away?" Logan asked again. "Because I'm worthless" he spit out "My mom always told me I had no place in this world and she was right." James, Kendall, and Logan were shocked at what they just heard. "Dude, why would you think that?" Kendall asked as he put a bowl of chocolate pudding on the coffee table.

"Because, it's true. I could never keep from getting hurt, I have never had more than three friends, I've never had a girlfriend, I have a stupid phobia of thunder, I've never been smart, I always screw everything up, and I never had a real family like everyone else." He let out a few more sobs.

"Well Carlos everyone's family is different." James said.

"It doesn't even seem like I have a family though. God your families are so perfect compared to mine. James your parents are still married and you have the best older sister ever and your parents give you whatever you want. And Logan your parents are still together too and you're an only kid so you've never had to worry about brothers or sisters being your parents' favorite child. And Kendall I know your parents are divorced but at least your daddy still called and you could still have contact with him. But no my mom was a stupid drug addict and an alcoholic who never loved me. And Papi was always working, he never came to any of my hockey games or plays at school. All he did was work. And my brother moved to Colorado probably to get away from me." He cried. "I just want a family that'll love me." He finally finished and buried his head in James's chest. James ran his hand through his hair and said "Carlos everyone at the PalmWoods cares about you, and so do we. And I'm sorry about everything. I promise this'll never happen again."

Carlos didn't know whether to believe him or not. Last time James promised to keep one of his secrets he went behind his back. "I don't trust you" Carlos whispered. They didn't have to ask why he didn't trust them. "Please, Carlos, just trust us." Kendall pleaded. "I can't" Carlos murmured. Tears started to blur Logan's vision and he fell to his knees in front of James and Carlos "Please Carlos trust us. I'm sorry for what I said. I'll never say anything like that again. I didn't mean it. God I'm sorry! Please forgive me Carlos! Please! I want you to trust us! I never meant to make this happen! I'm sorry!" Logan cried. Kendall got him off his knees and told him "You're rambling." Logan couldn't help it. "I don't know if I can trust you guys!" Carlos yelled. "Shhh guys calm down, okay, you don't have to trust us Carlos, but can you at least forgive us." James asked calmly.

Carlos gave it a little thought. He went back to the day he met Kendall, James, and Logan on the first day of kindergarten. He had no friends and was scared to death at what the other kids would think of him, but they went up to him when he was swinging by himself and asked him to be their friend.

On the first day of middle school some of the seniors thought it would be hilarious to dump Logan and Carlos in the trash bins behind the school, James and Kendall soon came to get them out and told the principal.

He thought back to the first thunder storm together. The guys didn't know why Carlos was hiding behind the couch but they still comforted him.

He remembered at one of their sleepovers, in seventh grade, Carlos had a horrible nightmare but the guys told him everything was fine.

When his favorite pet German shepherd, Patten, died he cried for weeks but the guys told him Patten went to a better place. When Carlos was hit by a car while he was riding his bike Logan called the ambulance and when he was put in a full body cast the guys stayed by his side until he could move again.

And when they moved to California to become famous to make James's dreams become a reality, Carlos was nervous but Kendall promised him that Gustavo wouldn't bite anyone's head off.

He couldn't let the history he had with his best friends go, so he wiped away his tears "Yeah I can forgive you." He said a little hoarse. Smiles spread across each of their faces and they all sandwiched Carlos in a hug. When they pulled away tears of happiness ran down Logan's face. He felt like a weight, twice his body weight, was lifted off his back. He was so glad he had forgiven them and hoped they could all put everything that happened behind them and prayed everything would go back to normal. "I defiantly don't want new friends" he said then let out a yawn. Seconds later Carlos yawned and put his head on James's chest.

Kendall went to his room to grab his guitar and when he came back James asked "Are you gonna play it?" "No James I'm going to make it into a soup." Kendall said sarcastically. Carlos and Logan laughed tiredly. "Tee Hee" James said sarcastically back "Just play the song". James could practically read Kendall's mind, he knew Kendall was going to play Carlos's favorite song. It put Logan or Carlos asleep almost every time.

Kendall prepared his guitar and James cleared his throat. Kendall started to play 'Quiet Your Mind' by Zac Brown Band. Kendall started to play and James sang,

"I hear the waves

Sun beatin' down on my shoulders

It's a near-perfect day

Wishin' I wouldn't get any older

They say that it's gone 'fore you know it now

Quiet your mind

Soak it all in

It's a game you can't win

Enjoy the ride

I feel the change

Goin' on all around me

It's strange

How I'm taken and guided

Where I end up right I'm needed to be

Quiet your mind

Soak it all in

It's a game you can't win

Enjoy the ride

At the end of the water

A red sun a risin'

And the stars are all goin' away

And if you're too busy talkin'

You're not busy listenin'

To hear what the land has to say

Quiet your mind

I hear the waves

Sun beatin' down on my shoulders

It's a near-perfect day

Wishin' I wouldn't get any older

They say that it's gone 'fore you know it

Soak it all in

It's a game you can't win

Enjoy the ride"

Carlos was asleep in James's arms and Logan was sleeping right by James on the couch. Kendall laughed "You look like a mom" he said putting his guitar down. James laughed too and said "Yeah, probably" Kendall took a seat by James and looked down at Carlos. "So do you think he'll ever trust us?" he asked. James shrugged and said "I don't know. He might, but it'll take a lot of time."

"What about Logan? Do you think he'll ever feel like he didn't screw everything up?" Kendall asked again. James took a look at Logan sleeping "knowing Logie, he'll always know he did something bad, but he won't feel guilty about it" "Yeah that sounds just about right" Kendall said. He stood up and picked Logan up "It's like 1:30, let's go to bed" James stood up and they took Carlos and Logan to their rooms, then went to their own rooms.

**A/N: Idk whether to stop here or make one more chapter for the next day. If I do make another chapter it'll be short and just have everyone at the PalmWoods say hey to Carlos and remind him people care about him even though his mom didn't. Lemme know what you think. OH AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE DOGS FOR A KCA AWARD! Yeah I just called them dogs. They're my dogs! =)**


	8. Rainy day

**Last chapter for sure. It won't be long and I can't promise it'll be good. **

Next day was rainy and gloomy, but no thunder. James came into the apartment with a basket of laundry. "When is your mom coming home?" he asked Kendall "I don't like doing laundry." Logan smirked while he was eating his soup. Kendall was in the kitchen "Oh and you think I like doing dishes?" he asked. A plate slipped out of his hand and fell in the soapy water. He groaned and said "I think she said she's coming home tomorrow, just live with it for another day." James set the basket on the couch and then Carlos walked in the room with a blanket wrapped around his body and his helmet on his head. "Hey Dude." Logan said. Carlos looked a little timid "Is it gonna storm today?" he asked. James smiled and walked to him "No, I don't think it's going to storm." James wrapped Carlos in a hug "But if it does I promise we'll be here." Carlos returned the hug and simply said "Okay".

**A/N: THE END. Happy ending, possibly, depends on how you look at it. At the moment I'm working on a new Logan story. I'll probably have that up today or tomorrow at the earliest. Till then! **


End file.
